


Право на желание

by Duches



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duches/pseuds/Duches
Summary: Майкрофт и Грегори заядлые спорщики. Обычно выигрывает Холмс, но что будет, если однажды выиграет Лестрейд.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте присутствует отсылка к пьесе Шекспира и рассказу Артура Конан-Дойля “Кровавая расправа на Мэнор-плейс”; 1 квинтал (quintal) = 1 большой хандредвейт (long hundredweight) = 112 фунтам = 50,802 кг

— Что вы хотите?

— Я уже объяснил. Вам повторить? 

— Да, пожалуйста, а то я начинаю думать, что у меня проблемы со слухом.

Лестрейд улыбнулся и спокойно повторил:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы вставили в свою надменную задницу анальные шарики и проходили с ними целый день.

Тяжелое молчание повисло в комнате.

Майкрофт не возмущался, не протестовал, но давил своим взглядом, всем своим присутствием, вынуждая Лестрейда взять слова обратно.  
Но инспектор твердо решил не отступать. Он выиграл право на желание в честной игре и был намерен воспользоваться им на всю катушку. 

— Детектив-инспектор Грегори Лестрейд…

— Да, мистер Холмс?

— Ваше желание неприемлемо. Прошу вас изменить его.

Лестрейд прикрыл глаза, чтобы притушить торжествующий блеск глаз, но успел заметить тень улыбки, скользнувшей по тонким губам Майкрофта. Тот был уверен, что Лестрейд отступит, как отступал всегда.

— Нет, — просто ответил он. — Я не буду менять свое условие, мистер Холмс. Вы можете отказаться, но условие менять я не буду. 

 

***

Он уже и не помнил, когда это началось. Наверное, тогда, когда за обдолбанным Шерлоком в первый раз приехал его брат, лощеный и надменный Майкрофт Холмс. 

Именно тогда они поспорили: скромный служащий британского правительства и подающий надежды сержант Скотланд-Ярда.

Что толкнуло Грегори прислушаться к тихому шепоту этого хлыща, он и сейчас сказать бы не смог, но вот тогда прислушался:

— Шерлок-Шерлок, — горестно шептал Майкрофт, — ты погубишь себя.

В ответ на эти еле слышные причитания младший Холмс открыл глаза и бессмысленно улыбнулся:

— О, Майкрофт! Братец, мне скучно. Мне просто смертельно скучно, — и снова отрубился, пуская слюни.

Когда надменный засранец (как его сначала охарактеризовал Лестрейд) повернулся, на нем, по мнению сержанта, лица не было. Пришлось брать дело в свои руки:

— Спорим, что через год он будет чист? — вырвалось у него.

В ответ его укололи острым взглядом:

— У него нет года.

— Тогда шесть месяцев, — Лестрейда захватил азарт.

— Как?

— Предоставьте это мне.

Он был таким самоуверенным юным болваном.

То их пари закончилось вничью. Шерлок не бросил свои пагубные привычки, но вошел в некую колею, управляемый братом и Лестрейдом, который манипулировал им, подкидывая ему безнадежные дела в качестве подкормки для гениальных мозгов.

Во второй раз они поспорили из-за какого-то пустяка, зацепились языками, разгорячились и, в конце концов, опомнились уже тогда, когда орали друг на друга, перегнувшись через стол.

Майкрофт в гневе производил двойственное впечатление. Он шел некрасивыми пятнами, раздувал ноздри, но был таким завораживающим в своем почти гротескном обличье, что Грегори не уставал им любоваться. Он старался не думать о том, почему при взгляде на такого Майкрофта где-то внизу живота теплело и тяжелело. В конце концов, он предпочитал женщин и не собирался отступать от своих предпочтений. По молодости он пару раз экспериментировал, но результат его совершенно не вдохновил. Было неловко, стыдно, больно, неудобно, и совершенно не возбуждало. Оставалось только закрыть глаза и думать об Англии, что в общем и целом попахивало мазохизмом, а мазохистом Грегори не был, так что он с чистой совестью записал себя в абсолютные гетеросексуалы и на этом успокоился. 

Влечение к Майкрофту не вписывалось в его картину мира, поэтому он предпочитал думал, что никакого влечения и нет, а есть просто проблемы с пищеварительным трактом, настигающие его аккурат тогда, когда они сталкивались в очередной раз.

Кстати, в тот второй раз Грегори проиграл и получил в качестве задания поручение деликатного характера. Поручение заключалось в сопровождении некоей молодой дамы на концерт классической музыки. Лестрейд честно отстрадал два часа и решил, что больше никогда не будет спорить с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Но все знают, куда именно вымощена дорога из благих намерений. Через пару месяцев ему опять пришлось посетить концерт — в компании другой незнакомой дамы. На этот раз Грегори повезло чуть больше: концерт был джазовый, и он неплохо провел время. 

С той поры пошло и поехало. Их невинная игра обрастала условиями, правилами и подробностями. Они спорили на что угодно и когда угодно. Лестрейд подозревал, что если бы их встречи были более частыми, то он бы уже проиграл все, что у него было, включая нательное белье. 

К прискорбию детектива-инспектора, Майкрофт Холмс вел в игре с разгромным счетом. Его невероятная эрудиция, гениальные мозги (ничуть не хуже, чем у младшего брата) и, что скрывать правду, полученное образование помогали ему с легкостью побеждать Лестрейда. 

Инспектор жаждал реванша, но последнее время, ему совершенно не везло. Он разумом понимал, что они заигрались, что они уже не мальчики, чтобы идти на поводу азарта, но остановиться никак не мог. И вот наконец-то! Он победил. Неожиданно, почти случайно, но от этого победа лишь приобрела сладкий триумфальный вкус.

Вообще, он хотел совсем иного. Например, оплату совместного ужина в фешенебельном ресторане, приятную беседу и, возможно, новый спор… Но Майкрофт был так… он поискал слово… соблазнителен в своей надменности, что Лестрейд и сам не заметил, как скандальное условие соскочило у него с языка. Он даже не понял из каких глубин его подсознания это выплыло. Когда же Майкрофт начал давить, вынуждая детектива-инспектора отказаться от задания, Лестрейд совершенно сознательно решил пойти на принцип, желая насладиться плодами собственной победы.

 

***

Майкрофт чувствовал себя глупо. Это было давно забытое чувство поражения, оставляющее горький миндальный привкус во рту. Он сглотнул и медленно, стараясь не привлекать внимания, разжал стиснутые кулаки.

— Значит, таково ваше желание?

— Именно.

— Но… — Майкрофт посмотрел на него с растерянностью и недоумением, — здесь… — он оглядел гостиную в квартире Лестрейда. После развода тот давно жил один, но в комнате было чисто и, даже уютно.

— Здесь есть все, что может понадобиться, — спокойно заметил Лестрейд. — Я помогу вам.

Майкрофт сглотнул. «Господи Боже ты мой и все его ангелы, — промелькнуло у него в голове, — как именно он собирается мне помогать?» — но вслух ничего не сказал. Все слова словно исчезли, оставив ощущение пустоты и недосказанности. Он открыл рот, намереваясь протестовать, но не смог выдавить ни звука, сглотнул тягучую слюну и снова открыл рот. Бесполезно. 

За свою достаточно долгую жизнь он не раз попадал в неловкие ситуации, хотя благодаря гениальным мозгам это случалось куда реже, чем могло бы быть, но ничто, случившееся с ним, не подготовило его к тому, что он может стать объектом хм… сексуального интереса. Он не был девственником, но секс не слишком его волновал. У него были любовники, были любовницы, никто не уходил из его постели неудовлетворенным (в конце концов, мамин принцип «что делаешь — делай хорошо» никто не отменял), но интеллектуальные загадки, политические хитросплетения, шпионские тайны доставляли ему гораздо больше наслаждения, чем телесные удовольствия. 

А теперь Грегори Лестрейд, детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда, объект его, скажем так, чисто умозрительного интереса, ставит ему столь возмутительное условие, да еще чуть не лопается от охватившего его восторга.

Паника. Кто бы мог обвинить Майкрофта в том, что его охватила паника. Ничем кроме этого чувства он не мог объяснить тот факт, что он кивнул и растерянно уставился на Лестрейда, совершенно не представляя, что ему делать дальше. 

— Ванная там, — кивнул инспектор.

— Я должен сделать это прямо сейчас? 

— Зачем ждать? Я не передумаю, — заверил его Лестрейд с мягкой улыбкой.

Майкрофт неожиданно успокоился. Все это было настолько невероятным, что он просто не мог поверить в то, что происходит. 

— Я пошел в душ.

Лестрейд согласно кивнул.

— Я присоединюсь позже.

«Он присоединится позже», — повторил про себя Майкрофт и малодушно решил, что эту ужасающую в своем бесстыдстве мысль он додумает как-нибудь потом… на досуге, и в более спокойном состоянии. Если, конечно, выживет и сможет успокоиться.

Когда он увидел себя в зеркале, то вздрогнул. Некрасивые алые пятна цвели на скулах, глаза запали, губы обметало, — вид был больной и угрюмый. Майкрофт потянулся к узлу галстука, чтобы ослабить его, — и не смог. Руки тряслись, словно он накануне перебрал, но такого с ним не случалось много-много лет.

Он открыл кран, поплескал в лицо холодной водой и крепко зажмурился. В принципе, он спокойно мог уйти, прямо сейчас, и инспектор не стал бы его останавливать. Возможно, они бы даже продолжили свою многолетнюю игру, пусть на других условиях, в другом формате… хотя нет… игре пришел бы конец, но это был бы закономерный, ожидаемый конец. Все когда-то заканчивается. И дело даже не в попранной гордости и не в дурацком принципе, что долги чести нужно отдавать, дело в другом.

Майкрофт открыл глаза и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Пора признать: ему всегда нравился Грегори Лестрейд, служака-полицейский, на первый взгляд прямой, как доска, и обладающий таким же интеллектом. Ха! Грегори Лестрейд был хитрым, умным сукиным сыном, делающим отличную карьеру в Скотланд-Ярде и скрывающим в себе такие темные бездны, что мог бы посоперничать в этом с самим Майкрофтом. Он умел дружить, умел быть преданным и полезным, а еще он был способен на неожиданные, немыслимые поступки, которые с ходу разворачивали любую ситуацию на сто восемьдесят градусов. Как, например, сегодня.

Майкрофт вдохнул поглубже и потянул за узел галстука. Он принял решение — и примет все его последствия. 

— Вы помните, что у вас сегодня брифинг в министерстве? — негромко спросил он.

Из-за приоткрытой двери ответили:

— Да.

— И вы в курсе, что я буду присутствовать на этом брифинге.

За дверью хмыкнули. Дверь тихо захлопнулась, и Майкрофт остался один.

 

***

За шумом воды не было слышно, как открылась дверь, но Майкрофт спиной почувствовал обжигающий взгляд. Лестрейд излучал жадное любопытство, словно сверхновая после вспышки. 

Майкрофт добавил холодной воды, желая утишить собственное неожиданное возбуждение, но это мало помогло. Дальше тянуть время просто не имело смысла. Он выключил душ и, отодвинув створку душевой кабины, протянул руку. В нее тут же вложили махровое полотенце. Не сказать что большое.

Лестрейд стоял у раковины и смотрел на него. Взгляд был оценивающим, расчетливым, как у Шейлока, прикидывающего, из какой именно части тела ему вырезать положенный фунт мяса. Под этим взглядом было невозможно спокойно стоять, и Майкрофт, нервничая, переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Готовы? — спросил Лестрейд.

Майкрофт пожал плечами, не спуская глаз с небольшой коробки в руках инспектора. 

— Собираетесь смотреть? — голос чуть не подвел его, прорезавшись нежданной хрипотой. 

— Скорее помогать, как и обещал. Не думаю, что у вас много опыта в таком деле. Или я ошибаюсь?

Еще десять минут назад Майкрофту казалось, что сильнее краснеть невозможно. Оказалось, очень даже возможно. Лицо словно обожгло кипятком.

— Не ошибаетесь.

— Вот видите, — Лестрейд очень успешно делал вид, что не замечает смущения Майкрофта. 

— Мы... мы сделаем… это здесь?

— Думаю, что в комнате будет значительно удобнее.

Майкрофт молча глотал воздух, не в силах что-либо сказать. Мысль выйти из нагретой, душной ванной в комнату, где светло, где есть окна, где гораздо больше места, привела его в панический ужас. Он с трудом сделал шаг из душевой кабины наружу и теперь, паникуя, топтался на крошечном коврике.

— Тише-тише-тише, — Лестрейд обнял его со спины, прижал к себе, продолжая вполголоса говорить что-то бессмысленное и успокаивающее. Майкрофт пытался прислушаться, понять, что именно тот говорит, но не слышал ничего. В голове шумело, он слышал только, как бухает его сердце, ворочаясь в грудной клетке, и это было так громко, что заглушало любые посторонние звуки. 

— Грег… Грегори… 

Вместо ответа Лестрейд взял его за руку и повел за собой. 

 

***

В гостиной у Лестрейда стоял низкий, вровень с диваном, стеклянный журнальный стол. На нем громоздились кипы журналов, какие-то папки, кружки из-под чая, пепельница и много другой подобной фигни.

Майкрофт был не любителем мейнстрима, но все-таки кино смотрел. Иногда даже мелодрамы. В них режиссеры, желая показать жажду страсти, охватившую главных героев, обычно дают указание обязательно что-нибудь смести со стола. 

— Давайте оставим стол на другой раз, — прозвучал голос Лестрейда. Он стоял сзади, очень близко, так близко, что Майкрофт чувствовал тепло. В отличие от него инспектор был полностью одет, и этот контраст заставлял еще сильнее ощущать общую абсурдность ситуации.

— Я сказал это вслух? — нервно поинтересовался Майкрофт. Кажется, он совершенно потерял контроль.

— Нет, — поспешил успокоить его Лестрейд, — вы просто так смотрели на этот стол, что направление ваших мыслей нетрудно было угадать.

— Я так предсказуем?

— Скорее растеряны и позволяете увидеть многое, что обычно скрыто под костюмом. Это завораживает.

— Это всего лишь обнаженное тело, — Майкрофт пытался вернуть себе самообладание, но трудно делать надменный вид, когда из одежды на тебе лишь узкое полотенце.

— Не скажите, — Лестрейд прикоснулся к его плечу. Майкрофт вздрогнул. — На диван.

— Но…

— На диван, — чуть громче повторил Лестрейд и подтолкнул Майкрофта в нужном направлении. — Мы теряем время.

— Как?.. — Майкрофт не смог закончить вопрос, но Лестрейд его понял.

— На колени, пожалуйста.

Вся эта вежливость вкупе с очень отстраненным поведением Лестрейда составляла такой контраст с пошлостью самой ситуации, что Майкрофта начало потряхивать. Тело реагировало на унижение неправильно, не так, как должно. Хотелось всего, что мог дать ему Лестрейд. 

Майкрофт стиснул зубы, почувствовав, как горячая ладонь легла на спину, потом к ней присоединилась вторая. Лестрейд оглаживал его, словно норовистую лошадь, которая может взбрыкнуть в любой момент. Он разминал закаменевшие плечи, очерчивал контур позвоночника, гладил лопатки, и Майкрофт сам не понял, когда начал расслабляться под этими прикосновениями. Он совсем размяк и совершенно не заметил, как слетело полотенце, как чужие руки осторожно раздвинули ягодицы, и вздрогнул лишь тогда, когда палец коснулся сжатых мышц. Майкрофт вздохнул с неожиданным облегчением: все страшное уже случилось, он стоит в смущающей, развратной позе перед посторонним человеком и готов выполнить самое неприличное действие из тех, что ему приходилось делать перед другими людьми.

— Сделаете это сами?

— Что? — Майкрофт был так занят собственными переживаниями, что действительно не понял вопроса. 

— Вставите их себе сами?

— Ох… — нет, положительно, Майкрофт сейчас был не способен к членораздельной речи.

— Это просьба о помощи? — откуда в голосе инспектора появились такие бархатные, ласкающие интонации.

— Да… — слава богу, он смог ответить — и замер в ожидании неизбежного. Майкрофту до смерти хотелось обернуться и посмотреть, что там делает Лестрейд, но он боялся выдать свое желание, игнорировать которое становилось все сложнее. Он мог лишь прислушиваться и чувствовать. 

Лестрейд не торопился. Он небрежно похлопал Майкрофта по бедру, заставляя того переставить колено чуть левее, нырнул рукой под подушки дивана и с удовлетворенным возгласом вытащил початый тюбик смазки.

— Балуетесь самоудовлетворением, инспектор? — попытался съязвить Майкрофт.

— Грегори, пожалуйста. — Лестрейд был непрошибаем.

— Грегори, — послушно повторил тот, — так что там по поводу мастурбации?

— Конечно, балуюсь, — согласился Лестрейд. — Вы сомневались?

— Не то чтобы сомневался, — начал было Майкрофт, но закончить свою ироничную фразу не смог. Стало не до того. 

Лестрейд подтолкнул его вперед, вынуждая выгнуться и распластаться по спинке дивана. Майкрофт охнул, почувствовав прохладу геля, и тут же охнул еще раз, когда жесткие пальцы с неожиданной силой погладили вход. Майкрофта всего перетряхнуло от этого небрежного движения. Он дернул бедрами, стараясь зажаться, спрятать реакцию, но Лестрейд совершенно бесцеремонно шлепнул его по бедру и продолжил свое гнусное дело. То есть Майкрофт подумал, что оно гнусное, просто исходя из всей этой нелепой и смущающей ситуации. Но уже через минуту ему стало наплевать на смущение, стыд и прочие чувства. Своими пальцами Лестрейд творил чудеса, Майкрофт, тяжело дышал, дергал бедрами, словно хастлер с улочек Сохо, и хотел еще и еще. 

— Выдохните.

— Ч-что? 

— Выдохните, — скомандовал Лестрейд, и Майкрофт почувствовал, как пальцы исчезли, оставляя после себя тянущее чувство пустоты, а затем холодный, твердый пластик прижался к разгоряченному входу. Лестрейд легонько нажал, давая почувствовать размер, и очень медленно принялся проталкивать шарик. Майкрофт замер на выдохе, ощущая, как бусина протискивается внутрь, безжалостно раздвигая мышцы. Он даже не успел вдохнуть, а Лестрейд уже вставлял второй, третий, потом четвертый.

Майкрофт с трудом дышал, короткими всхлипами выталкивая воздух из горящих легких. Возбуждение собралось в паху горячим плотным комом, вынуждая прикоснуться к себе. Майкрофт уже протянул руку к стоящему члену, но был безжалостно остановлен.

— Нет-нет-нет, Холмс. Не торопитесь. — И Лестрейд продолжил свою пытку. На шестом шарике Майкрофт застонал, ощущая, как внутри перекатываются тяжелые бусины. — Тш-ш-ш, остался последний.

Майкрофт прикусил губу, стараясь подавить панику. Он был заполнен до отказа и боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не нарушить собственное хрупкое равновесие. Ему казалось, что сейчас любое лишнее движение может послужить катализатором взрыва.

Он застонал протестующе, когда Лестрейд сжал и оттянул ему яйца, откладывая долгожданный оргазм. 

— Я же сказал, не торопитесь. Если кончите сейчас, будет слишком неприятно. Ощутите себя нафаршированной рождественской индейкой.

— Можно подумать, что со стояком мне будет ходить гораздо приятнее.

— Вы откроете новые грани удовольствия, — серьезно пообещал Лестрейд и коварно втолкнул последний шарик.

Майкрофт вскрикнул и бессильно обмяк. 

Неприятно приходить в сознание, ощущая себя словно девица в беде, когда ты половозрелый мужчина в самом расцвете сил. Особенно, если ты обнаруживаешь, что сидишь на коленях самого интересного инспектора Скотланд-Ярда. Очень неловкая ситуация. Только вот Лестрейд никакой неловкости явно не испытывал. Он очень ловко устроил Майкрофта на диване, напоил его водой и протянул коробку с салфетками:

— Вы как?

— Великолепно! — огрызнулся Майкрофт.

— Думаю, что пока еще не совсем, — жизнерадостно предположил Лестрейд, — но скоро будете. 

— Что буду?

— Будете чувствовать себя великолепно, — уточнил инспектор. — Одевайтесь, Майкрофт. Нас ждет унылый брифинг.

— Это для вас он будет унылым… — чопорно уточнил Майкрофт, но Лестрейд его перебил.

— Да-да, для вас он будет очередным увлекательным поводом поставить на место никчемных подчиненных министра внутренних дел. Вы же, кажется, сейчас дружите против него.

Майкрофт забыв о своем неподобающем виде, выпрямился и попытался встать, чтобы стоя высказать все, что он думает о неком нахальном инспекторе, но в этот момент шарики внутри него сдвинулись, задев что-то невообразимо чувствительное, и он рухнул обратно на диван, хватая ртом воздух.

— Дышите, Майкрофт, — посоветовал ему Лестрейд, — у вас пять минут. Приберегите свое возмущение до работы.

Майкрофт осторожно встал, ощущая небывалую наполненность. Шарики перекатывались внутри, распирая внутренности. Каждый шаг провоцировал новое движение внутри, которое отдавалось во всем теле томительным жаром. Он смахнул испарину и очень аккуратно двинулся в сторону ванной комнаты. 

Одежда раздражала. Сорочка из египетского хлопка ощущалась грубой джутовой тряпкой, костюм тонкой шерсти был словно средневековые доспехи и весил почти столько же — по ощущениям Майкрофта, не менее квинтала. Он оделся, стараясь двигаться как можно плавнее, но чертовы шарики внутри реагировали на все. Даже на то, как Майкрофт завязывал галстук. Кто бы мог подумать, что виндзорский узел может доставить столько болезненного удовольствия. 

Когда он вышел из ванной, Лестрейд уже ждал его у двери. Против обыкновения Майкрофт решил воспользоваться лифтом. Сама мысль о том, что придется идти по ступенькам, вызывала в нем ужас. На подгибающихся ногах он вошел в лифт, Лестрейд встал вплотную к нему, готовый подхватить, чем не на шутку взбесил Майкрофта.

— Я не истеричная барышня, — начал выговаривать ему Майкрофт и резко обернулся, чем вызвал такой взрыв внутри себя, что не сдержался и застонал в голос. Хотелось выдернуть проклятые шары из себя прямо здесь, и он был уже готов совершить подобную глупость, как треклятый инспектор снова умудрился обратить ситуацию в свою пользу. Он взял Майкрофта за руку:

— Вы можете отказаться от выполнения этого условия. Я же вижу, что вам оно не по силам, — и большим пальцем нежно погладил тыльную сторону ладони. От этого простого движения Майкрофта перетряхнуло сладкой дрожью, так что пришлось сделать пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы обрести хоть малейшее подобие душевного равновесия. 

— Я подвезу вас, детектив-инспектор, — проскрипел он и, отодвинув Лестрейда, вышел из лифта на подземную парковку. 

— Буду очень признателен.

 

***

Майкрофт решил, что брифинг был действительно очень скучным. 

Слово «скука» приобретает новое значение, когда ты сначала идешь, потом едешь в служебном автомобиле на совещание, потом снова идешь длинными коридорами министерства внутренних дел. Это чистый адреналин. Позвоночник плавится и кипит от томительного, тягучего возбуждения, а ты хватаешь воздух сухими губами и благодаришь Уильяма Годфри Янгмена, портного с Сэвил-Роу, пошившего такой прекрасный костюм, который скрывает все, что нужно. Ну, почти все. Поэтому Майкрофт нес перед собой аккуратно сложенный тренчкот и отказался с ним расстаться даже в комнате для совещаний. Так и сел, очень осторожно, буквально на краешек стула, сложив плащ на коленях.

Если сидеть неподвижно, сцепив руки в замок, и очень внимательно смотреть на каждого выступающего, то собственное положение кажется почти терпимым. Главное, не шевелиться. Но Лестрейд совершенно распоясался. Он передал ему записку, что было неслыханной наглостью и прямым нарушением субординации. Но этому детективу-инспектору, похоже, было наплевать. Он лишь ласково улыбнулся в ответ на грозный взгляд Майкрофта.

Майкрофт развернул записку: «Не кажется ли вам, мистер Холмс, что тема совещания уже исчерпала себя? Ваше мнение о качестве нашей работы поднялось столь стремительно, что мы с вами должны бросить все силы на укрепление совместных проектов». Такая выходка требовала немедленного ответа. Он жестом остановил выступающего, поблагодарил его, выдал несколько ободряющих фраз и не удержался от маленькой сиюминутной мести:

— Я прошу подвести итоги нынешнего брифинга детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда, чьи показатели за последнее время так улучшились, что вызывают восторг и желание действовать в подобном ключе.

Лестрейд бросил на Майкрофта быстрый взгляд и поднялся с места.

— Я рад, что вызываю… желание… — он сделал почти неприличную паузу и продолжил, — работать лучше, особенно в совместных проектах. Ведь это так важно — расширять, укреплять и заводить новые связи, покорять новые вершины… профессионального мастерства.

Майкрофт заерзал. Чертовы анальные шарики. Благодаря им каждое слово, сказанное Лестрейдом, приобретало какой-то новый, совершенно неприличный оттенок, и Майкрофт был готов проклинать свое излишне живое воображение. То есть он всегда считал себя унылым, рациональным скептиком и только сейчас понял, насколько у него шаловливый разум. В свете происходящего — не слишком приятное открытие.

— Спасибо, инспектор, — несколько задушенно поблагодарил Майкрофт и, с трудом сдержав стон, последовал на выход. 

Лестрейд шагал за ним, как привязанный. Со стороны, наверное, было не слишком понятно, что они вместе. Инспектор шел чуть поодаль, соблюдая приличествующую дистанцию, но Майкрофта не оставляло ощущение, что его ведут на коротком поводке, и конец этого поводка в руках Грегори. 

По общему молчаливому согласию, Майкрофт дал указание шоферу следовать к дому Грегори. Где все началось, там и должно было закончиться. Главное, было туда приехать. О том, что будет дальше, Майкрофт предпочитал не задумываться. И так мучительная сладкая дрожь туманила голову и не давала ему ясно мыслить. 

Они сели в машину, и Майкрофт стиснул зубы, постаравшись устроиться как можно дальше от Лестрейда. Но тот решил не следовать голосу разума и нажал на кнопку. Перегородка поползла вверх, отделяя их от шофера и охранника. Они остались в собственном закрытом мире, где Майкрофт был вне себя от нахлынувшего желания, а Лестрейд вел свою партию.

— Что ты еще хочешь? — Майкрофту было очень трудно выдерживать нейтральный тон, но, видит бог, он старался. 

— Тебя, — кто еще, кроме Лестрейда, мог сокрушить его одним только словом. Майкрофт в который раз за этот долгий день задохнулся, рывком расстегнул пиджак, и схватил Лестрейда за шею, наклоняя его вниз.

— Ну… — просипел он.

Все-таки Лестрейд был очень хорошим полицейским. Он легко вывернулся из-под удерживающей его руки и стек к ногам Майкрофта, огладил ладонями бедра, совершенно неприлично потерся щекой о ширинку и замер, хищно раздувая ноздри, глядя на потрясенного Майкрофта снизу вверх.

Тот смог лишь застонать сквозь зубы, а Лестрейд, словно задавшись целью окончательно его добить, улыбнулся и показательно облизнул губы.  
Машина остановилась, они приехали.

Дорогу до квартиры инспектора Майкрофт просто не запомнил, слишком много сил он тратил на то, чтобы просто идти.  
Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, он застыл, совершенно не понимая, что же ему делать дальше. Ничто в жизни Майкрофта не подготовило его к подобной ситуации: ни Итон, ни Оксфорд, ни роль скромного служащего в Британском правительстве.

Но Лестрейд не был склонен к излишней рефлексии. Он прижал Майкрофта к себе, не давая ему времени на излишние сомнения и принятие неверных решений. Через два коротких вдоха Майкрофт почувствовал, как его куда-то ведут, и ничуть не удивился, обнаружив себя в спальне. 

Реальность давала о себе знать короткими вспышками осознания, между ними Майкрофт плавал в горячечном мареве возбуждения. Вспышка — куда-то делся пиджак, и сорочка повисла на манжетах; вспышка — глухо звякнули запонки; вспышка — он на коленях сидящего Лестрейда, чувствует своим возбуждением крепкие мышцы чужого бедра; вспышка — ребро ладони с силой прошлось по расщелине, раскрывая анус с торчащим из него силиконовым ограничителем. Когда Лестрейд мягко, но настойчиво потянул за него, Майкрофт сжался и застонал, словно не хотел выпускать из себя столь измучившую его игрушку. Лестрейд сжал его волосы в горсть, потянул наверх, вынуждая Майкрофта выгнуться.

— Так этого хотел, — негромко сказал он, — очень хотел. Сидел и думал, как буду вытаскивать их из тебя. 

Майкрофт не смог ничего ответить, но похоже, что сейчас Лестрейду не требовался собеседник. Он снова потянул за ограничитель, вынуждая очередной шарик покинуть тело Майкрофта. Это было настолько постыдным и одновременно волнующим ощущением, что Майкрофт обмяк, позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно. А Лестрейд вел себя так, как будто последние пять лет жил на необитаемом острове в компании своей правой руки, и только сейчас дорвался до секса. Он пересчитывал губами позвонки на спине Майкрофта, уговаривая его открыться, вылизывал то чувствительное место, где шея переходит в плечо, целовал мокрый от напряжения висок. Майкрофт задергался не в силах вынести происходящее, но Лестрейд стиснул его в сокрушающих объятиях, ловко развернул их обоих, и Майкрофт понял, что они поменяли положение, только тогда, когда уткнулся лицом в подушку.

— Можно? — спросил Лестрейд и, не дожидаясь даже формального согласия, вздернул повыше бедра Майкрофта и жарко дохнул прямо на воспаленный сфинктер. 

Обвел языком припухшие мышцы и снова потянул за нить, вытаскивая очередной шарик. Тот застрял в самой широкой своей части, натянув мышцы до предела. Майкрофт застонал измученно, а Лестрейд вылизывал его широкими мазками, держа на грани взрыва. Вот шарик выскользнул, и спустя мгновение Лестрейд выдернул последний, вызвав еще один стон и ужасное ощущение сосущей, немыслимой пустоты. Майкрофту казалось, что он вывернут наизнанку, открыт всему миру. 

— Позволишь? — То, что это был вопрос, до Майкрофта дошло не сразу, но Лестрейд навалился сверху, почти перекрыв доступ кислорода, и яростно зашептал ему прямо в ухо: — Ну же, Майкрофт, ну… Дай хоть какой-нибудь знак. Я не войду, пока ты не скажешь «да».

«Да, черт с тобой, сволочь, еби», — хотелось сказать Майкрофту, но сил не было, поэтому он всхлипнул и кивнул, подозревая, что его кивок больше похож на судорогу. Лестрейду этого оказалось достаточно, он толкнулся членом между ягодиц, надавил и въехал в раскрытое отверстие одним махом. Майкрофта скрутило от чужого, раскаленного жара и чуточку — от боли, но происходящее было таким правильным, что он вскрикнул и подался назад.Ноги его уже не держали, он распластался по кровати, но собрал последние силы и дернулся, уходя от таранящих движений.

— К-куда? 

— Пе-переверни, — еле слышно скомандовал Майкрофт и через мгновение увидел нависающего над ним Лестрейда, с заострившимся лицом и черными, совершенно бешеными глазами. В этом лице не было ничего от цивилизованного детектива-инспектора Скотланд-Ярда, а была лишь первобытная жажда обладания. Майкрофт выгнулся и наконец-то кончил. Лестрейд еще несколько раз вбился в его зад и зарычал, чувствуя, как внутренние мышцы ануса стискивают его член.

Майкрофт лежал, ощущая, как вытекает чужая сперма из измученного, растраханного отверстия, как замерзли ноги, как ноют мышцы, как онемела рука. Лестрейд лежал на животе, придавив его горячим плечом, и не шевелился. Ни разу, за последний год, Майкрофт не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Да что там за год — за последние десять лет он не мог вспомнить, когда еще испытывал такое сытое удовлетворение.

— В следующий раз, — протянул Лестрейд, — в следующий раз…

— Я буду сверху, — отрезал Майкрофт.

Инспектор рассмеялся и, не открывая глаз, ответил:

— Нет, не будешь. Но я обещаю, что мы сделаем это медленно!


End file.
